A Nice Surprise
by bleedingangel89
Summary: D/S - Post season 1 finale, what I imagined happening when D went to find S in the Hamptons... *chapter three rated M for sexual content*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - I wrote this ages ago after I saw the season finale and before all the spoilers fully came out so I know it is perhaps irrelevant and not what happened. But it is what I imagined happening and I thought I'd share it anyway (with the encouragement of Mel :P)**

**I know the dialogue is quite disjointed, rambly and at times annoying but I just think that's how they would talk the first time they see each other after such a strange break up - I don't know I thought their reuniting on the show was perhaps not awkward enough.  
**

**The italics are thoughts. Originally it was just going to be a one shot but if I get lots of reviews I'll tell you what happens when they meet again that night! ;)  
**

There was a knock on the grand door of the Van der Woodsen – Bass Hampton home. Serena, just having gotten out of bed, trampled down the stairs with her powder pink silk bathrobe on, tying her hair up into a bun at the same time. She stepped close to the door, imagining it was just someone to see her mother or Bart, not bothering to look through the glass panels on either side of the entrance.

She was completely taken aback to see him standing there, and felt a strange shiver run through her body. Her voice whimpered as she struggled to say his name.

"Dan" she managed to pronounce.

"Hey. I – "

"Hey" she interrupted him from explaining himself, her mind spinning and immediately remembering that her tendency to interrupt Dan when he spoke was one of the things he loved most about her.

"Hey, Dan. What… what are you doing here?"

Dan had never been more nervous in his life, and he spoke almost as awkwardly as he had that night at the wedding.

"I… I…"

He was lost for words. Dan couldn't comprehend the beauty of her bare face. Freshly washed, he could see little bits of her golden hair were wet above her ears and around her forehead. He wondered then if she had ever looked more beautiful to him as she did now. No make-up, no hair product, no million-dollar dress and heels. Just…Serena, in her purest form.

Dan suddenly realized he had become distracted and not finished his sentence. He was overwhelmed by her beauty and so afraid she didn't want him there. What did she think of him, showing up like this? Had she ever forgiven him? She snapped him back from his thoughts.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him quietly, in almost a whisper, her head shaking slightly as she spoke. _She clearly isn't even the slightest bit happy to see me._

"I'm sorry" he mumbled, his face turning to the ground.

"I shouldn't have come her. That was… I'm sorry." He turned to leave, completely ashamed of himself, until he heard her soft, shaky voice asking him to stay.

"Wait… Dan… wait"

A few moments of silence passed. What now? She had no idea what to say to him. She was barely conscious she had just told him to wait – it was more instinct than anything else; a subconscious reaction to him walking away from her again.

"It's good to see you" she managed.

"You look…" she wanted to say 'perfect.' "Well."

"Yeah, thanks, I am" he lied, adjusting his hands in his pockets as he relaxed just a little bit.

"I mean it's good to see you too… you look great."

"Yeah, I've been taking care of myself" she nodded.

_You have or Nate has?_ He asked himself, remembering what he had seen yesterday.

"That's good." He said, meaning it"

"Look I'm sorry I rocked up like this… I shouldn't have. It's just, I saw you yesterday, in town with Nate." He watched for a change of expression in her flawless face. He expected her to react, and look guilty, or awkward at the very least. But she didn't, so he continued.

"And then I found out you were staying here, and yeah, I wanted to see you so I came, here, today, and now I realize that was rude, it was…"

"A nice surprise" she interrupted again.

Dan felt a small smile form across his clean shaven face.

"Look, why don't we, I dunno, take a walk or something?" she suggested, "and catch up. Are you free now?"

"Yeah, yeah, a walk would be great", his smile grew.

"OK. I just have to get dressed" She glanced down at the robe she was wearing, which hugged her body in all the right places.

No, he thought, stay like that.

"Come in, I'll just go up and get dressed, just wait in the sitting room if you like"

"Okay" he answered in disbelief. _She actually wants to see me. To go for a walk. And catch up._

Dan made his way across the impressive hall to the room he thought looked like a sitting room. As he sat down he noticed that the kitchen and dining area were adjoined. And sitting at the table in their matching night gowns? None other than Lily and Bartholomew Bass.

"Dan?"

"Hello, Lil-, Mrs Van de-, Mrs Bass" he stumbled. Somehow he no longer felt comfortable calling her Lily since the wedding.

"Mr Bass, good morning"

"Good morning, Daniel"

"So Dan, we didn't expect to see you here today"

"No, no, very unexpected, I know… Sorry, for turning up unannounced."

"That's perfectly okay, as long as it's okay with Serena?" she raised her perfectly manicured eyebrows.

"Yeah, yeah, she just let me in. She's gone upstairs, to get dressed. We're going for a walk, actually"

Lily smiled a faux smile and nodded as he rambled, turning her head back to the magazine she had been reading. Not knowing what to do, Dan went to sit down on a nearby sofa but felt awkward imposing on the newly-wed couple's silent breakfast.

"Why don't you go on upstairs, Dan? Serena's room is to the right of the stairs on the next floor."

"Yeah, thank you, Mr Bass"

As he made his way up the marble staircase Dan could not help imagining Serena getting dressed. Throwing her robe off and on to the floor, fumbling bare naked through her drawer for a bra and some panties, hardly thinking twice about what she threw on – Serena's effortlessness was what made her always look so perfect. Dan sat on a grand arm chair outside a set of cream double doors he assumed led to Serena's room. He felt butterflies in his stomach and heard his heart beat faster as he waited for her to emerge.

The door opened quickly.

"Dan, hey"

He turned to see her,standing there in the doorway, exactly as she had that night of their second date – the night they first kissed.

"Hey, um, sorry. Bart just told me to come up, so – "

"It's fine, really" she reassured him, flashing her first genuine smile all morning.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, sure, let's go."

"So, it's a great place you have here," he spoke for the first time as soon as they got outside. Small talk seemed like the only option to Dan right now.

"Yeah, it's new. Bart's. I much preferred our old place, but you know, you can't complain"

"Sure"

"The Waldorfs' is not too far, which is nice. And Nate's just around the corner"

I'll bet! Dan thought. But why would she bring him up like that if she knew Dan knew about them? She knew he saw them. Or was she just trying to make him jealous? Dangling it in front of him like that. Or worse, was she trying to ease into a conversation where she'd explain to him that she's sorry about everything that happened and she really did love him but her heart had always belonged to Nate, and Nate…

"So you're just down for the weekend?"

"Yeah, Vanessa's aunt has a place here. And she's looking for inspiration for a new film, so we came up here for the night… a friendly night… I mean, a night as friends. With Jenny"

"Oh, how is Jenny? I meant to congratulate her on her internship at Eleanor's company – it's such great news!"

"Yeah, she's good. I think it's done her good – having a break from those girls, that lifestyle, you know? Just taking some time out."

"Yeah, definitely. Sometimes a little time away from it all – looking at your life from an outsider's perspective – it can make you think, you know. And see what's important to you."

Like Nate, he thought.

"That's true" he nodded.

They had reached the beach now, her long feet floating on the sand, as she carried her sandals carelessly in her left hand. He walked on her right, remaining just a half-a-pace behind her so he could stare at her perfect face without her knowing. Occasionally the ends of her long blonde hair would wisp near to his face, and if her were lucky, they would touch him.

"I mean for me," she continued slowly, "this summer so far has been so important. I've spent hours just sitting here on this beach looking into the ocean and thinking about everything."

The words slipped out beyond her control. Why was she sharing all this with him? Did she really want him to know how miserable and alone she'd been? What she'd been doing, what she'd been thinking, how she felt? But she couldn't control herself.

"And I want you to know, Dan, I've realized what went wrong between us, and now I'm ready – "

"To move on, I know, with Nate. I get it." He blurted out. "I got the blasts from Gossip Girl, but didn't know if I believed it, and then I saw you two hanging out yesterday. And Serena even though I'd do basically anything to have you back – I have missed you so much this summer – but I saw you with him and you looked happy. And that's great. If he makes you happy then that's great and it's fine. Not that you need my approval, cause you don't, but-"

She couldn't help herself. She leaned in and pulled his head from behind and allowed their lips to meet with such passion and force, using her tongue to part his luscious lips. She had to have their lips touch, to taste what they had been longing for all this time.

And it was just as satisfying as she remembered. She pulled away slightly, her face still within inches of his, their noses almost touching. Then it was him. He used his hand to pull her back into him as far as he could, breathing in with his nose to smell her sweet, familiar scent. He felt her hand move around his hip to his lower back, first gently, but then more. She gripped his shirt, pulling her stomach and pelvis into her's just as she had done so many times before – and the sensation was incredible. He pulled his head back just to look at her – to make sure it wasn't all a dream – but quickly leaned back in, catching her upper lip between his, felling the moisture of her lower one just under his. He sucked her lip into his over and over, her heading moving with his. She brought both hands around from his back and held his hips, before allowing them to brush over his stomach so they tickled his navel. This drove him wild. His tongue was massaging her's. She breathed so heavily he pulled away and kissed her all on her jaw, her neck, and under her ear.

"Dan" she whispered, stuttered breaths emerging from her mouth, as he continued to kiss her.

"There are people watching." She closed her eyes, because as much as she wanted to compose herself and make him stop so they could go somewhere else, she couldn't. Serena had never felt so loved, so wanted, so safe, nor so aroused as she did right now.

"Okay" he said, pulling away from her neck and staring deep into her emerald eyes, "but do we really have to stop?"

"Nooo, I have a plan" she cooed with a suggestive smile, biting her inflamed lip.

He leaned in and kissed her again.

"So what – and where – does this plan involve?"

Without answering, she linked her hand in his and walked him down to the water. They walked together along the wet sand, her leading him but most of the time pulling him in both hands with her face to him – not looking where she was walking, kissing him at irregular intervals. Dan's insides were going crazy. He couldn't wait to have her on top of him, to touch her all over and be inside of her.

"Where exactly are you taking me?"

"You'll see. It's just a bit further up the beach, you're going to love it"

"I'll bet I'll love it" he smiled, kissing her again.

"Dan, my phone, hang on" she said drawing away. He kept his hand on her back, fiddling with the bottom of the shirt she was wearing, his hands tickling her soft, bare skin.

"Mom, hey, what's up?... Yeah I'm fine, we just… Now?... Mom I really can't I'm bu… okay… yeah, ten minutes, sure."

She slid her phone closed and returned it to the back pocket of her jean shorts.

"I have to go" she admitted quietly, pouting and furrowing her eyebrows.

"I'm so sorry,"

"No, it's fine" Dan replied, obviously distraught.

"It's just my mom, and – "

"Don't worry, Serena, I understand" he assured her, placing both hands on her soft flawless cheeks, then pulling her in to kiss her.

"But this," she held his waist, "this was amazing"

"Yeah," he nodded, "I mean, we should probably talk about it, make sure it's what you really want. I mean if you need some time to think,"

"Dan!" she interrupted him once again, "I've had three weeks to think".

Her smile was reflected on his face.

"And trust me I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I don't think I've ever wanted, or needed something more than I want and need you, right now, in my life. As mine. Forever"

Dan breathed out a short breath of relief. He kissed her slowly, holding her lips still for seconds on end.

"You should get to your mom."

"Yeah. But can I see you later?"

"Of course. I'm meant to go home tomorrow, around –"

"Stay here! With me! At my house."

At that, the grin on his lips took over his face. Dan was happier in that moment than he had been in a very long time.

"Okay," he accepted easily. "But go! Tonight?"

"So you'll pick me up at 8?" she joked, tossing her head, mimicking the first time she had asked him to take her to the concert.

"I'll see you then" he leant in and gave her one last kiss. One kiss he was sure he would remember for the rest of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OK so this is NOT how I intended the next chapter to come out, at all, what I was planning will have to come in the next chapter because I just started writing and all this came out lol. Let's just say this day/night will take around 3 to 4 chapters, I apologise "concise and to the point" are NOT in my dictionary!!**

**This is dedicated to Manda, because she is my inspiration and always there every step of the way! Also huge thanks to Lauren for ideas.**

**Thank you also Hannah, Shu, Josie, Steph and **_**allie's hope**_** and **_**EdieRose**_** – your reviews conceived this second chapter!! Lol once again, please R&R – reviews are what make me write.**

The whole day Serena could not wipe the smile off her face. She pranced around the house daydreaming of what would happen that night; where they would go, what they would do, what he would say, and how she would feel. This was all a dream in itself; what she had been waiting for her all summer. She couldn't get the adorable image out of her head of him standing at the door, so obviously nervous and scared when she so casually opened it, not expecting to see his perfect figure waiting for her.

The last few hours went horrendously slow; she sat impatiently through dinner with her parents and some of Bart's friends and colleagues who had come for the meal. Not even Eric was there to get excited with her. She asked to be excused from the table as soon as the last mouthful of dessert had entered her mouth, and hurriedly made her way upstairs to her room to pick the perfect outfit for Dan.

She paused and reached her hand out to touch the chair he had so politely waited in outside her room. Chuckling at her obsession with him, she quickly pulled it back and opened the door to her bedroom, melodramatically falling down on her back on the four-poster-bed. She closed her eyes and began to remember the feel of his mouth devouring her own, his hands on her arms, back, face and in her hair, and the sensation of the hot breath from his nose breathing hard against hers. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of her cell phone message tone. Her heart skipping a beat, she let out an involuntary squeal when she saw the words: _"1 New Msg from Dan"._

"_Today was amazing and I can't wait to see you again. Be out the front at 8pm. Love Dan"_

* * *

As Dan made his way down the long paved driveway, the blonde figure on the front porch became clearer and more beautiful every second. The smile on her face became wider and wider as she realised Dan was making her dream came true. The dark green Vespa came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs, and Serena gasped, placing her bronzed hand over her open mouth, her eyebrows furrowed in disbelief. Shaking with nerves and excitement, but saying nothing, Dan got up off the vehicle and walked up the stairs, his eyes never leaving hers. She shook her head a little as he stepped up off the last step on her level, and reached his hands out for hers. Her right arm dropping from her face, she revealed her perfectly glossed lips, her upper teeth biting on her lower lip. Both sets of eyes closed as their hands touched and softly but briskly became entwined.

"Dan…" she started, "you didn't have to – "

"Yes, yes I did. I owe this to you Serena. After the terrible mistake I made at your mother's wedding, I have been planning this for weeks… and I owe it to you, I really do." His face was as sincere as his words.

"Well I owe you too. I should have told you everything Dan, I shouldn't have…" the tears started to well in her eyes.

"Hey, hey…stop." His familiar warms hands ran up and down her exposed arms to soothe her, "We're not talking about that tonight okay? Tonight is just you and me, together, in the Hamptons?" His eyebrows twisted.

She smiled a small genuine smile and chuckled a little as she nodded and sniffled the tears away.

"Okay. Yes. I can't wait!" Serena returned to the bubbly, excited state she had been in all afternoon.

"Me neither" his smile reflected hers and he leant in, placing a soft, but nevertheless possessive kiss on her lips, the feeling of their mouths touching again sending shivers up and down both their spines.

"Come on, let's go. I have a few things planned" he winked at her, studying her flawless complexion as he did so.

"I'm sure you do" not being able to help herself, she leant in and kissed his full lips again, before allowing him to lead her down the stairs to the Vespa.

"Okay, long dress and Vespa, I didn't really think about that I gotta admit," Dan came to the realization as he looked up and down at Serena's stunning floor-length emerald green dress with gold trimming which teased him with its neckline and fell loosely under her tiny waist.

"Well I mean at least it matches?" she joked, using her hand to point out the similarity in colour of the vehicle and her garment. He laughed in response and watched as she leaned over and took hold of the hem, pulling the dress up to her thighs and revealing first her gold jewelled sandals and then her long tanned legs. The staring look on his face caused her to question him.

"What?" she asked naively.

"Nothing, nothing," he shook his head. "It's just that… you…I've just missed that, I've missed you… that's all," Dan admitted, his cheeks flushing a light pink.

She giggled in response and took her seat on the back of the Vespa, not worrying in the least that Dan was lucky enough to get a glimpse of more than just her legs as she did so, hitching her dress up to her waist.

"Okay okay, let's get out of here." He sat down in front of her, not having to ask for her to wrap her arms around his waist, and receiving a soft kiss on his neck as he smiled at the contact on his shirt.

* * *

They soon arrived at Dan's destination, after a short while driving along the ocean, wind blowing in their hair and huge smiles on their faces; looking like the perfect carefree couple. As happy as she was to be arriving at the beach with Dan in her arms, right where they had been that morning, she couldn't help feeling a speck of disappointment that they weren't going anywhere new and exciting. She hoped to God in her heart that this date would not turn out similar to the beginning of the night he took her to the posh French restaurant. She was wrong; it would, but not in a bad way.

"Come on you, I want to show you something. Here, give me your sandals."

Serena's eyes were drawn to the sun setting and the magnificent array of colour and light it produced over the ocean. She obeyed Dan's request, removing the footwear, but wrapped her arms around his neck before even thinking about giving him the shoes.

"I love you," she told him sincerely, her lips remaining pursed in the "you" shape as Serena's lips had a tendency to do.

He slid his hands around her waist and held her from behind, "I love you too. I never stopped loving you Serena, I want you to know that."

The look on her face at that moment was priceless, but soon hidden as she leant forward and crashed her lips against his, her tongue begging for entrance. As he returned the passion, he lowered his hands to the backs of her thighs and crouched slightly, picking her up in his arms as he stood back up. She laughed so happily into his lips as she wrapped her legs around him and continued to lock his lips in hers.

* * *

When Dan began to walk forward down to the water's edge, Serena could feel him struggling as she blocked his view. Pulling back from the kiss she laughed as she rested her head on his shoulder, the smile imprinted in her swollen lips. He too could not stop smiling as he picked up the pace and walked her down to the ocean.

"Okay that's enough, missy. If you hadn't noticed your not the _shortest_ girl in America, and plus I want to show you something."

She feigned an overdramatic gasp, but quickly returned to smiling as she jumped down from her embrace, keeping her hands around his neck.

"Are you calling me fat, Mr Humphrey?" she accused him jokingly.

"Fat? I said tall, Ms van der Woodsen, there's a huge difference." He kissed her top lip in between his. Punctuating his sentence with kisses, Dan continued, "You're not fat… at all… you… van der Woodsen… have a magnificent figure… and to me… you… are…" He gave her an extra-long, deep kiss before the last word, "perfect".

"Well that makes two of us" she murmured against his lips, dropping her sandals down to the sand, and entwining her slender fingers in his hair.

* * *

"So what did you want to show me anyway" she finally, albeit reluctantly, broke away to ask, excited at whatever Dan had in store for her.

"Well it's nothing, really. Just something I… I haven't done in ages, and I've always wanted to share it with you" he said seriously.

"Mmm sounds very fun, tell me more!" she responded very suggestively, planting a shady kiss on his lips.

Dan laughed and shook his head at her, telling her it was nothing like what she was thinking. He pulled out of the embrace and walked a couple of steps to the wetter stand, not worrying that the bottom of his pants were getting wet around the hem. Serena watched quizzically as he said nothing, and leaned over to pick up two black stones from under the water. Turning them around in his hands, he walked back to the goddess he had been kissing, and handed her one of the stones.

"Here, this is what I wanted to show you." She took the small rock he handed her and said nothing, an adorable childlike expression washing over her face as she let him do all the talking and movement.

Taking a step to the side, Dan looked out over the ocean, looked at his hand as he positioned the stone between his fingers just so, and drew his left arm back, before flicking his wrist, sending the stone skimming along the water, bouncing one, two, three, four, _five _times before it disappeared into the sea, never to be seen again. Serena watched in awe, gasping a little at the skill she never knew Dan had.

"Where did you learn to do that, Dan? That was amazing!"

"My dad, actually. When we were little, and still a family, we'd go on holidays to the sea some weekends, and on the holidays. When the wealthier New Yorkers headed to the Hamptons, we'd go further east to the Cape, by car, and my dad and I would spend hours at the beach skimming stones into the water on a still afternoon. Or when he went fishing, and I'd try too, but of course wouldn't catch anything, so I'd get bored, and practice this instead. I'm not even that good at it, but – "

"Yes you are!" Serena finally interrupted, placing her hand on his back as she encouraged him.

"No I'm not, really, I've seen people way better, really. I just find it so fascinating. The way the stone bounces along the water, when it really doesn't float at all if you just placed it there. I dunno I guess it's just one of those little things… those beautiful things about nature… that just… _work._"

Serena nodded at Dan's pensive words, loving the fact that this beautiful thing was something "he'd always wanted to share with her". After taking a minute or so to reflect on the pastime herself, imagining a young Dan skimming stones with his father, counting out loud each time the stone hit the water, she finally spoke again.

"Teach me?" she whispered, looking deep into his chocolate eyes.

Dan simply nodded, and proceeded to guide Serena's hands and arms just as he had at the pool hall that night, wanting to share another part of his childhood with the girl he loved.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So this chapter came out much much longer than I expected; that's what happens when you don't plan, you just write what feels right! I hope you all like it as much as the first two. **

**Thank you Hannah, Steph, Sophie :P and Manda and everyone else who's helped, as well as all the reviewers :)**

**I've been so excited to get this finished and originally planned on stopping after the events of this chapter, but let me know if you want me to continue! **

_**This chapter is rated M for sexual content, so please do not read if you are not of age.  
**_

As the sun began to set, the couple sat down and continued to skim the stones across the water. It was so convenient that she was right-handed, and he left, as it meant they could sit side bye side, arms linked and touching each other as they took turns throwing the stones. When Serena finally got it to skim twice she was rewarded with a kiss, again when a stone bounced three times, etcetera etcetera. So absorbed in the beauty of the water and the stones jumping off it, Serena didn't even notice Dan taking his phone out of his pocket and sending a message to Nate. She had no idea what was in store for her.

"Come on, that's enough, you got to three jumps I think that's pretty impressive" he reached his arm over and took her face in his hand, pulling it to his. They could each taste the salt of the sea breeze on each others' lips as they allowed they allowed their tongues to fight for control.

"But what now?" she muttered into his lips, sucking on his bottom lip before he had a chance to answer. "Well…" he couldn't help taking her lips into his again, "we should probably find a place more private" he spoke with their mouths still touching, and then slowly shuffled and stood up, pulling her up with him. Picking up her sandals off the sand, he held her hand loosely but lovingly in his own, and turned to face her instead of the direction he was walking in.

"Well there's that place, remember I was telling you about it this morning?" she caught up to him, placing another wet kiss on the nape of his neck, which she knew drove him wild.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," he lied, "where is it again?"

"Just around this corner here past these rocks, there's a little hut on the sand, it's sooo adorable oh my gosh you have to see it." He nodded along, wanting to keep what he had planned for her a secret.

"Past these rocks?" he asked, knowing the answer to his own question.

"Yeah…" she answered, keeping her eyes on the ground like he did, as they carefully placed their feet in the right places so as not to hurt themselves. The grip of their hands became tighter as they used each other to stay balanced.

Still looking down at the rocks and sand, Serena continued, "See just down here, there's the hut, and-"

She looked up to look at what she had been rambling about, and the sight literally took her breath away. Her eyes widened fondly and her lips mouthed the words "oh my goodness". Right in the middle of the little bay, was the wooden hut, but not how she had ever seen it before. It was a myriad of lights in the middle of the unlit sand. Fairy lights draped around the wooden pillars and roof of the square structure, and she could see the cream and red candles lighting the inside, which was full of rugs and pillows waiting for them. The path to the hut was lit with countless tea-light candles in little red glass holders. All the flames in the breathtaking arrangement flickered in the wind, but the holders, and red material which had been hung around three sides of the hut, kept them alight. Tears began to well in Serena's eyes, as she was still unable to put together any words to describe how she felt in that moment. As soon as she had looked up, Dan's eyes turned not to the beautiful sight down on the beach in front of them, but to the beautiful sight standing right beside him. The butterflies in his stomach multiplied continuously as he looked from the adorable expression on her face, to her blonde locks perfectly trembling in the light wind, and to her dazzling body and the way the emerald dress she wore hugged it in all the right places, allowing her slightly shimmering toenails to peek out the bottom. The moonlight shone across her as if she were in a movie, and allowed Dan to admire and take in so deeply her beauty, just as she was admiring and taking in what he had done for her.

"Dan… it's…" she managed, her head shaking a little in disbelief as she turned to look into his eyes.

"Come on…" he whispered, kissing her, "it's time for dessert." He nodded toward the hut, encouraging her to lead him there.

"That sounds perfect." The feeling inside her as she walked down the path lit by the little candles, holding his hand, told her nothing was more right than what she was doing that night. Maybe they did have some things to talk about. But did they really matter? Could they really interfere with the love that the two felt for each other? Serena didn't think so. Her and Dan were forever, just as she had told Lily, and there was no way a couple of mistakes they made in junior year were going to get in the way of that; she knew it.

* * *

As Serena and Dan reached the hut, she turned to face him, and linked her other hand in his.

"Seriously, this is… the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me, Dan," she said, her lips hardly moving.

"And it's the most romantic thing I have even done for anyone, Serena. And that… is because I love you. More than I can explain, more than you'll ever know. I love you, Serena van der Woodsen, and I want to be with you, like this, forever. Can you promise me you'll never let me let you go again? Promise me you won't do what Lily did to my father?" Their hands moved together as he begged her.

She nodded quickly and continuously, a tear sliding down her face, glimmering in the moonlight. Her voice cracked a little as she swore to him "I promise, Dan. I can promise that, because I love you so much. And I've learned from my mother's mistakes. I could never leave you Dan. Ever. We're forever, remember?" He brought his hands up to her face and held it delicately, using his thumb to tenderly wipe the second tear that fell from her glistening emerald eyes.

"Hey… no more crying, okay?" he smiled, as she nodded again and sniffled, interrupted by him kissing her so softly on her lips.

"Now… I seem to remember you have a bit of a soft spot for chocolate-coated strawberries, am I right?" he lightened the mood a little, pulling her into the hut and sitting her down on the soft floor – just rugs and pillows and quilts on top of the sand itself.

She nodded and laughed a little in response, still wiping the tears from her eyes.

"And a small glass of Moet for my princess?" he asked excitedly, pulling the bottle from a bag in the corner, two champagne glasses in his other hand.

"Oh my gosh, Dan, you've done so much, this is amazing, really. Thank you, it means the world to me."

"Let's just enjoy it baby. I only did it because a certain blonde girl in an incredible green dress means the world to _me_." The way he called her 'baby' gave her a warm fuzzy feeling inside. She had not been called that in a long time, and missed hearing the word in his voice.

* * *

Dan picked up a crimson pillow and placed it behind her lower back as he sat down next to her, their legs touching.

"You comfy?" he asked earnestly. She smiled and nodded, removing a small throw pillow that was unceremoniously wedged between their knees. Dan took a strawberry from the golden brown box and held it up to her lips, a smile creeping across his face as he did so. Her eyes flickered between his and the strawberry, before closing and allowing him to feed her the plump fruit. The sight of her lips encasing the strawberry, and the way her warm mouth made the chocolate shiny, awoke the warm fuzzy feeling in his abdomen that he so frequently felt when around the blonde. A little "hm" sounded in her throat as her hand joined his to remove the half strawberry he was talking from her lips. She moved their hands to face his mouth, and manouvered her fingers to feed him the rest of the unfinished fruit. Once all but the little green top had been bitten off, she leaned in immediately to share the taste, their wet lips making sounds against each other.

They continued, like this in silence until all six strawberries had been devoured, their eyes sharing the most meaningful, loving looks either of them had possessed in months. The taste of the strawberries, chocolate and each other, made them want to continue the non-talking and remove their clothing right there and then. But that was not what Dan had planned. He wanted to _make love_ to Serena that night, not simply _have sex_ with her. And that meant talking to her and listening to her and finding out about everything they had missed out on these last two months.

Dan finally broke away from the passionate kiss, leaning his forehead against hers and rubbing their noses together fondly he asked if she were thirsty. Receiving a nod and another light kiss on the lips in response, Dan turned to pick up the two champagne glasses and bottle he had got earlier. Handing her the glasses, he popped the champagne and proceeded to pour them both a small taste, avoiding massive amounts of bubbles. He looked her in the eyes as she smile a genuine Serena van der Woodsen smile, and toasted quietly "To us. To you, and me. Together forever." He couldn't resist kissing her again, as she repeated "To us", before linking his arm through her own as they both took a sip.

"Soo tell me. What did Serena van der Woodsen do all summer?" he asked her, placing his glass down and leaning back on one arm, the other moving to her upper leg.

"Well… she missed her boyfriend," the sincerity in her voice comforted him. Playing, he corrected her, "but she didn't have a boyfriend over summer. They were broken up," his voice softened at the end.

"Yeah, but nothing was ever over for her. Not at all." Wanting to lighten the mood, she joked with him, "_He_, on the other hand, proceeded to sleep with as many girls as possible! Whoring away the summer in Manhattan"

"That is not true!" he sat bolt upright, a smile on his face.

"Firstly, I slept with no one over the summer, ever, there's only ever been one girl for me," he winked, "and anything that did happen… I felt nothing anyway sooo" his eyes darted away from her and to the ground. "Anyway, your summer. You must have done _something_ interesting!" he continued.

Serena chuckled, "you sound like Blair! I really didn't. I took phonecall after phonecall from my mother who was constantly being left alone in foreign cities when her newlywed husband had to go somewhere on business. I spent quality time with my brother, when he wasn't being harassed or coerced into some master plan by Chuck."

"How is Eric doing, by the way? After the whole…you know" Dan asked kindly.

"Yeah good; really good." She smiled a small warm smile at time as if to say 'thanks for asking', before continuing, "I watched 'The Notebook' a million times and cried each time without fail." At that, her cheeks flushed a little, and she looked up at him who had the same expression on his face.

"Aaand, I went on one date with a lifeguard. Two wasted hours of my life I'll never get back" she laughed, as he joined in.

"Oh come on, it can't have been that bad, Serena." He rubbed her leg as the spoke.

"Oh trust me. It was. But that's about it I'm afraid? That's a summer in the life of Serena van der Woodsen!" She leant over and picked up her champagne glass again, taking a sip.

"Sooo, what about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, what did you do all summer? And please, spare me the details of your one-night stands." She smirked, and he looked away from her feeling dirty for the mistakes he had made and couldn't take back, even if she didn't seem to mind.

"Well… honestly? I was so scared about spending a summer away from you, I immediately tried to get an internship to take my mind off everything. And I did get one, with Jeremiah Harris, but of course that meant I had to write. And I tried and I tried. Serena you don't understand, every time I opened the document on my laptop I just stared at the blank screen, unable to find any words to explain to myself what had happened between us, and why I did what I did at the wedding. I've never had that before. Writing has always been my escape from the real world, and no matter what kind of mood I've been in, I've never not been able to write like that before. It was crazy. And I thought it made no sense… but then I realised it did. It made all the sense in the world."

A lone tear slowing dropped down Serena's face that was so enthralled by every word coming out of Dan's mouth. She tightened the grip between their two hands, and blinked slowly, causing a few more tears to spill out of her gleaming green eyes. Dan didn't move an inch. He simply stared at the princess sitting in front of him, the candles shedding a romantic trembling light over her and reflecting in her glossy eyes. Her chest rose and fell noticeably and Dan couldn't help but observe the way in which her cleavage was set so perfectly down her middle between the exquisite green material that covered the rest of her flawless body he knew so well. Her flowing hair had naturally become messy from hours of exposure to the sea breeze, the blonde plait that lined her forehead a little looser than when he had first set eyes on her that evening. He looked down to their intertwined hands, holding on so tight, and raised them to his mouth to kiss her fingers. He kissed them once feather-light, but then pulled them again to his lips, pressing his mouth hard to her hand as if branding her with his love, and she tingled at the feeling of his nose inhaling her scent. He dropped their hands to her knee, and raised his other hand to her face, first tucking a loose blonde wave behind her ear, before tracing her ear with his thumb and then using the digit to wipe the few tears that remained on her soft cheek.

"I missed you, Serena." His voice was a soft whisper, barely audible above the backing track of the waves crashing on the shore. "So much."

She nodded in agreement, and her voice broke as she told him "I missed you too Dan. More than I ever thought I would. And I never want to have to do that again, okay?" She had stopped sobbing, but her voice was obviously still shaky. His, became louder and more certain.

"I know. I know, me neither. And you won't. Because I'll never do that again to you Serena, I couldn't, even if I wanted to. I love you."

Sliding his thumb from her cheek, he placed his hand lightly at the back of her head, revelling in the feeling of her blonde locks. He leaned in his own head, and looked at her shamelessly as he pulled her to him, securing her top lip between his and holding it there, until he began to turn her lips out and kiss him in return. Occasionally pulling away just slightly and rubbing their noses against one another, they stared into each other's eyes to remind one another and themselves that it was not merely a dream. A dream come true, yes. But not just a dream.

* * *

They way their lips sucked slowly on one another's and their tongues twirled around each other's told them there had been enough talking for now. Their breaths deepened and they continued to smother each other's mouths with their own. Serena's hands had resumed their favourite position on the sides of Dan's head and neck, while Dan had one around her waist, the other still locked in her hair.

When his grip on her slender middle became firmer, and attempted to pull her in closer, Serena, without allowing her lips to leave his, adjusted herself and lay her back down on the soft cushioning Dan had set up. Naturally, she pulled him down with her, and he was soon in the same position he had been at the loft the night they almost made love for the first time; his body close on her side and leaning over her, one hand lost in her blonde hair, the other arm holding him up.

Whilst his body burned in desire for more, he was so taken aback by the way the kissing made him feel. Everything about it was just perfect, and what he had been waiting for for months. That's not to say Dan wasn't relieved when Serena's dainty fingers began to undo his shirt buttons.

She worked slowly at it, purposely sliding her fingers through the gaps to touch his bare chest.

When all the buttons were undone, he helped her remove the shirt, before she gently moved his head to her shoulder and began to place warm soft kisses on the newly exposed skin of his shoulders and the nape of his neck; places she knew drove him wild. Shivering inside, Dan pulled himself up a little to once again take in the sight of her lying beneath him. Her expression was one of want, as she so longed for his touch and kiss when he broke away for mere seconds. Her breasts struggling against the green material as her lungs worked harder, Serena took the opportunity to absorb the slight change in Dan's body that had occurred since she last saw him like this; small hairs littered his chest, and his muscles were more defined than she remembered, as his inhalations and exhalations matched hers.

She sat up a little, using her elbow for support, and allowed her other hand to find his and guide it to the zipper at the back of the expensive gown. He raised his eyebrows just slightly in question, and she responded with a small nod, leaning up further and kissing his bare shoulder once again as he skilfully found the small clasp, and slid the zip down her back, immediately exploring the hot skin of her back underneath. He manoeuvred his head to brush his lips against hers, and encouraged her to lie back down. Sitting up, Dan moved down along her body and leant down to place a soft kiss on her bronzed ankle. He slowly lifted the flowing dress up her legs, the feeling of his warm clammy hands on her skin causing her to shudder under his touch. When he reached her upper thighs, he turned his head to look up at her as she raised her hips so he could draw the dress up above her behind. She lowered her eyes to where the dress was positioned, as if giving him permission to do the same. The sight of Serena's deep purple lace panties covering her as if they were made for her, subconsciously made him move a little faster to pull the dress up over her waist. Realising the garment was close from total removal, Serena sat up completely and captured his lips in her own. The dressed remaining inconveniently gathered around her middle in his hands, she leaned back out of the kiss and raised both her arms casually above her head so he could lift the dress off her fully. Revelling in the sight of her breasts pulled up and together in the purple strapless bra, as soon as the dress was off he wrapped his arms tightly around her middle and begged entrance to her mouth, before she even had a chance to pull her arms back down. Instead, placing them around his neck, she allowed him to lower her back to the cushions beneath her and their bodies began to move together as her naked legs intertwined with his clothed ones.

Taking the cue, Dan reached down and and began undoing his belt. When it was lying in the pile with her dress to the side of them, Serena took over and rolled them over so she was lying on top of him, her hands holding his face firmly under hers. She took time to reposition herself so she was now straddling his narrow hips, and teasingly undid his button and zip, slowly pulling the pants down and off his legs. From her position sitting up on his hips, her legs folded on his sides, she leaned down to kiss his chest, her fingertips tracing unsystematic patterns all over his torso. This only strengthened the bulge that was pushing against her panties, prompting quiet involuntary moans from both of the lovers as their tongues became more violent and hips worked against each others.

* * *

They took time to undress each other further, until both their bodies lay bare on top of one another's. What they loved most about the feelings running through them was that it wasn't just the physical desire to be joined as one, but the raw passion and emotion they felt for each other in being united for the first time like this in months. Dan and Serena's insides were doing somersaults as their breathing became stuttered and they began to whisper sweet nothings into each others ears.

Dan paused to notice the small beads of sweat that had formed along Serena's hair line, as he lay above her anxious, _desperate_, to be inside of her. He trailed kisses all over her heaving chest and returned his lips to her mouth, as his hands held on to her hips, guiding him to the place he had been throbbing to enter. Their eyes closed in unison as her warmth enclosed him, and whimpers came from Serena's lips under his kiss. Her hands found their favourite place on his perspiring lower back, as her legs spread wider to allow him to pleasure her. His hands roamed all over her; making her feel loved on her hair, sides, arms and breasts. Their lips struggled to remain locked and the sound of each others heavy panting drew them closer to their highs. Serena's hips lifted to syncopate with Dan's rocking body, and she turned her head to the side as it all became too much. Pleading for more as he moved in and out of her, she felt moist disjointed kisses being deposited all over her neck and shoulders. The call of his name told him she was near, and the feeling of her hands moving to grasp his buttocks and pull him further into her pushed him to the same level of satisfaction.

Their extraordinary highs came as one, as he worked harder to please the both of them, and she wrapped her legs tight around him with the same intention. The explosion of emotion nearly brought tears to her eyes as she could not believe she was finally back in Dan's arms; forever seemed like only a small step away as they lay together in the magical setting he had put together for her in the half-day he had to do so. Finally she felt complete, and that nothing could come in the way that was the miracle of Dan and Serena. He felt the same, thinking back to the horrible nervous feeling he had had on the journey to the Hamptons that morning. They way in which he had gone from _that,_ to have her shaking around him, her flawless figure illuminated by the slow-burning red and cream coloured candles, confirmed that the goodbye after the wedding was the biggest mistake he'd ever made, and that fateful night would be the last time he would ever say goodbye to Serena van der Woodsen.


End file.
